THE SKULL RING FIASCO
by SpanishLily
Summary: AU. Dabble on the obsession with Kat and Lily's skull ring. Just for fun.


DISCLAIMER: Character's don't belong to me and all that is written is just a product of my imagination and nothing more.

Author's note: No offense to Kat and Lily who I am so thankful for bringing Naomi and Emily to life. Just a bit of dabble on "our" obsession with the rings way back when. I just found it very funny. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**THE SKULL RING FIASCO**

"Ugh! This fucking skull ring is ruining my life!"

Emily walked into my flat with a half-finished bottle of beer in one hand and the remote in another.

"I can't believe they are making so a fucking big deal out of it…so we have the same fucking ring in the same fucking hand…so what? It's a cute ring. I am not taking it off."

"Oh, but you are…you are taking it off Naomi. I am not allowing this media circus revolving around a fucking ring to ruin all that is good in our lives…Even Nan called me, Naoms…from fucking Malaga. Nans called to tell me her feed is swamped full of articles and comments about the fucking skull ring. This ridiculous."

Naoms got up and took the beer from Emily's hand and drank the last little bit of it before putting the bottle back into the kitchen sink.

"And you know whose fault this is…"

"Ours…for being so absent minded…"

"No…this Kieran and Doug's fault…"

"Kieran and Doug?"

"They made this whole thing up…remember?"

"No…I don't…"

"Back in series three…during the promos…_ oh girls, it would be so great if you just flirted with one another just a little bit…I bet you everyone is going to go insane over you two…I bet they won't stop talking about Lily and Kat_…" She said imitating Kieran's voice.

"Oh yea…you're right! They did come up with this."

"And we fell into their trap…"

Emily sighed as she looked leaned over her best friend's shoulder to look at all those articles that were being published about the darn skull rings.

Naomi couldn't help but laugh at seeing all that was being said and all that had been published about something so menial. She even found it a tad bit funny.

"You know…you're right…maybe they did set a trap. Maybe they want this whole thing to happen so that we could promote the show even more."

"Yea?"

"Oh yea…those rat bastards…they had this trap set up all along. I bet they knew this ring skull thing would happen and they it all coldly well-calculated just in time to ruin your relationship with your boyfriend while series four went on…it's complete genius…."

"OK, you don't have to be a bitch about it…"

"I am not…I mean, think about it…you got me the ring for helping you pass your psychology exam and but they were there when you got it…they were there when you got both…I think they probably planted those exact rings in that small shop where they were easily visible by you and I bet…they even have some kind of spell of their own…like a love spell"

Emily punched Naomi right in the arm for being such a sarcastic bitch. She knew that Naomi was only kidding and that maybe she was going a little mental over the whole skull ring fiasco. And she didn't want it all to affect her but she couldn't help herself. She had her boyfriend on her arse about it every two minutes. He had texted her five times since she was a Naomi's and she started to worry that he was actually getting truly jealous of her best friend.

"Look…if it means so much to you then I'll fucking take off the stupid ring already. No biggie." Naomi said putting the ring down on the coffee table where Emily had placed yet another half-empty bottle of beer.

"But please, try to finish your beers…why do you always drink only half the beer and practically force me to drink the other half?…you know I don't like the stuff. "

"Alright…give it to me" Emily said a bit absentminded while she picked up the ring in her hand and caressed it a bit.

"Now what?" Naomi said as she her best friend caught up in what she guessed was a bit of a nostalgic coma.

"I hate all this…I hate what this has become, y'know…why can't people just like…mind their own fucking business?"

"It's the price we pay for those fifteen minutes Ems…you gotta give up something to gain other things… y'know …that's life."

"Well…I hope that this doesn't mean I have to give you up…That would really fucking suck."

Naomi smiled warmly at her best friend who looked very upset at the thought of losing their friendship over all these rumors.

"I promise…I will never give you up Ems…"

Then she stood next to her in the balcony and pulled her close and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"And this is moment the paparazzi takes the pic and then they end up on my Nan's feed…"

"Hahaha…if you want next time I'll grab your arse too…give them something to really talk about it…"

"Oh Naomi…will you never learn to be serious…"

"Never ever…"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart…"

For a moment they stayed holding each other and then Naoms took of Emily's ring and put it next hers on the coffee table handed her a coat.

"Let go, everyone is waiting and I am sure the boys are eager to know where we've been up to all this time."

Naomi couldn't hold her laughter at the thought of where everyone thought her and Emily could be up to whilst in her flat, all alone.

"You see…even I am starting to feel a little dirty. Let's get out of here before I decide to mistake you for Kat and jump your bones…you're looking way too hot for me to handle Emily Fitch…"

Emily pressed her lips and squinted her eyes and shook her head at Naomi as a sign of disapproval.

"You are just too much…let's go…"

"Yea…for Christ sake…let's just fucking go…"


End file.
